


无字碑（ABO，零A敬B）

by salansama



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: ＊我流时间线，我流人物解构，我流abo＊大概不会是常规he＊约等于剧情扩写
Relationships: Hasumi Keito & Kiryuu Kurou, Hasumi Keito & Tenshouin Eichi, Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个男孩，遇到了魔物

1.

莲巳敬人的性别分化比一般人早很多。他捏着那张在第二性别栏写着“Beta”的表格，内心浮现出果然如此的叹息。

如果是那个人的话，一定是Alpha吧？他这样想着，不自觉地把纸张捏出了深深浅浅的皱褶。

那个俾睨众生的天才，朔间零。

槿红色的夕阳将桌面铺陈出一片橙黄，莲巳敬人放下被汗水浸润有些湿滑的笔杆，收拾满桌散落的草稿。虽然御宅族的社会评价不高，但优等生总会有些特权，譬如阅读漫画和练习绘画这种课业外的小爱好。

莲巳敬人揉了揉酸涩的眼，目光转向已是一片昏黄的窗外。远处的景物已经开始失去清晰的边线，像是蒙上了一层薄纱，窃笑着提醒他父母和老师日常唠叨的视力保护措施。可是他一旦专注起来就很容易忘记时间，又不想被闹钟打断灵感。莲巳敬人叹了口气，决定出去走走放松一下身体。

事后回想起来，莲巳敬人觉得自己一定是被什么蛊惑了，才会在不知不觉中一路走向墓地。明明对这条路并不熟悉，明明有更适合散步的方向，但脚步就像是有自己的意识般，将他带往命运必然的起点。

首先传来的是歌声。像是晨间的雾，初绽的花，在昏暗的林间悠悠浮动。与平时常听的佛音大相径庭，缥缈的略微大意就会将之忽略。可那嗓音如此动听，莲巳敬人不禁循着歌声一路追去。

然后他见到了一个人。

坐在最高石碑上的孩子背对他，轻声哼唱着不知名的歌曲。似乎是听到了脚步声，他转身看过来，漆黑的发，血色的眼，以及超越莲巳敬人所有想象的美丽面孔，直直闯进他的视野，被透过树叶稀疏的夕阳沾染成诡谲又迷幻的画卷。

莲巳敬人后退两步，噗通一声坐到了地上。啊啊，逢魔之时吗？无数传说与民俗物语在他脑海中穿梭盘旋，却在最后将每一笔描绘都化作了眼前的存在。

“你……”莲巳敬人张口，声音是自己从未体会过的滞涩，“是妖精吗？”

那个孩子眨了眨眼，似乎被什么逗笑了一般跳下墓碑，走到他身边伸出手。

“不，是魔物喔。”

直到掌心传来微凉但确实属于人类的温度和触感，莲巳敬人才确定自己绝对是被嘲笑了。

“抱、抱歉，”被拉起来之后莲巳敬人就立刻进行了反省，“我从没见过像您这样美丽的人，一时间唐突了。”

“哦？明明是个小孩子，说话却很老成嘛。”被误认为非人存在的男孩并没有生气，反倒是露出发现了什么有趣事物的笑容。

“在这个点会跑到这里闲逛，是附近寺庙的孩子吗？”

“啊，是的，我的名字叫莲巳敬人。”

“和看上去一样老实嘛，那么记好了哟，我叫朔间零。”

朔间零，莲巳敬人眨眨眼，将这个名字咀嚼了好几遍。

“我记住了！”

直到有其它人出现在墓地与对方交谈，莲巳敬人才确认了朔间零不是一个缺乏朋友的孩子虚构出来的存在。他站在树后，看着那些年龄不同穿着迥异的人对着朔间零诉说自己的困扰，并在对方寥寥数语后展开了愁苦的面容。

那些人带着或琐碎或艰难的问题寻求着一个孩子的帮助，真挚的把对方当做脱离困境的缆绳。而他们总是能得偿所愿。朔间零习惯坐在墓地中最高大也是最老旧、连铭刻都已经模糊不清的石碑上，略微俯视下方的人们，神情中带着超越年龄与性别的悲悯。这时莲巳敬人就会停下脚步，默默地离开这个似乎带着些许狂热的氛围。

朔间零是不同的。与体弱又任性的玩伴英智不同，朔间零是莲巳敬人遇到的第一个可以将自己完全压制的同龄人。伴着书本与经文成长，每日浸淫在研修与辩经的僧众中，他或主动或被动地吸纳了远超一般学生的思想学识。而这些曾经引以为傲的东西，在那个人面前却显得青涩又粗糙，让莲巳敬人久违的体会到身为学生的感觉。

所以他总是在夕阳未落的傍晚或星辰稀落的黎明奔向墓地，在无人打扰的时间里与对方单独相处，即使因为逃掉早课而被训斥也毫不在意。尽管莲巳敬人曾不止一次穿过朔间家长长的回廊和精心打理的庭院，朔间零也曾坐在寺院的屋檐下安静地啃着和果子，但最后他们还是回到了墓园中。

他们总是在讨论、争辩，但偶尔也会安静地坐在一起，莲巳敬人会得到一个对方分享过来的耳机，在夜晚的树林中静静听着歌。夜风与石碑很凉，靠在一起的躯体却传递着温热，两人就这么一直坐到倦鸟归巢或晨光熹微。

“啊，这么画的话8p排不开呢。”莲巳敬人靠在树下，铅笔在分镜稿上涂涂改改。

“这是你上次说要拿去投稿的短篇？”朔间零探身过来，看向被划出深深浅浅笔痕的稿纸。

“对，之前试投的单幅被刊载了，所以想试试短篇。”莲巳敬人的脸上露出有些骄傲的微笑，“毕竟我超喜欢漫画嘛。”

“准备投稿的刊物要求新人短篇的p数必须是8的倍数，应该是为了方便排版？现在的分镜想要塞进8p里面有点难，我在考虑要不要把这张跨页去掉。”

“唔，不过漫画这种东西，是把信息变成画面再呈现给别人的体裁吧？”朔间零在莲巳敬人身边蹲下来，“那么比起去掉更具有视觉冲击力的跨页，精简一下其它的部分看起来可能会更流畅呢。”

“嗯……这么说的话……”捏着笔的男孩思索着，反复翻动手中的稿纸，“这个场景好像可以去掉……”

“去掉一个小场景，再把这部分的情绪转折前移，就可以完美容纳那张跨页了。”

不属于自己的指尖在稿纸上滑动，莲巳敬人闭眼思考了一下，挥动着铅笔和橡皮将被指出来的部分一一修改。  
“啊，这样看起来就好多了。谢谢你，”他啪的合上速写本，“我先回去啦。”

“哦呀，小敬要走了吗？路上小心。”朔间零笑眯眯地看着对方离开的身影，转身重新坐回到了石碑上。

头一次投稿短篇漫画，莲巳敬人自然是要努力做到最好。光是草稿就画了两版，描线时更是跑去文具店买了专业蘸水笔。他近乎虔诚地描绘着第一次由自己编纂的故事，一遍遍擦去塑料尺边缘沾染的墨水，防止墨渍污染原稿。

但，这真的是完全由自己创作的东西吗？莲巳敬人停下了笔，他盯着稿纸，不自觉地开始发抖。朔间零的建议不断盘旋在耳边，他扑到旁边翻开了速写本，潦草的勾出更改前的分镜稿，与成稿反复对比后终于从嗓子里发出一声微弱的哀鸣。

他和那些人，和那些将朔间零视为拯救者的人有什么不同吗？无意识地依赖着他人，从对方身上汲取帮助，甚至连珍贵的梦想也托付了出去。而他甚至还沾沾自喜过，毫无自知之明的自诩与众不同。眼泪一滴滴砸在榻榻米的棕垫上，小小的抽泣声在屋子里回荡。

他哭着哭着就不知不觉睡着了。直到第二天早饭的时间没看到莲巳敬人出现在桌边，家人一路寻来才发现昏睡在地上的男孩浑身滚烫。

“这么早就出现性别分化真的很少见呢。”护士帮恹恹的男孩更换了点滴的药瓶，这是莲巳敬人住院的第三天。如果不是身体状况所限，同样住在这家医院的天祥院英智恨不得按照三餐的频率来他病房探视，并对他早早进行性别分化这件事表现出了极大兴趣。

“从这个角度讲，你也是个天才啊。”天祥院英智坐在病床边，仿佛得意于这种难得的角色调换。

“你确定要用‘天才’这个词来形容Beta吗？”莲巳敬人叹了口气，探身抓过一个橘子开始剥。随处可见的、最为平凡的Beta，既没有大部分Alpha所具有的强大身体素质，也匮于Omega擅长的细腻情感。是在起跑线就被天才们抛在身后的，普通人。

“Beta不Beta的我不知道啦，但敬人就是敬人嘛，”天祥院英智还想说什么，却被硬塞进嘴里的橘瓣堵住了话语。“哎，好甜啊。”

把剩下的橘子塞进英智手里，看着对方被匆匆寻来的医护人员带出病房，莲巳敬人在骤然安静下来的房间里拉起棉被盖住了头。

那么，就从今天起，作为与天才截然不同的芸芸众生中的一员生活下去吧。莲巳敬人这么想着，无视了脑海中坐在黄昏的墓碑上浅笑的少年，渐渐滑入睡眠中。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场不曾被期待过的重逢

如果要用一个词来形容高中生活的第一天，莲巳敬人只能想到“混乱不堪”。

天祥院英智在看到他的时候发出了让方圆五十米内的人都忍不住一探究竟的悲鸣，他拉着对方转了好几个拐角才避开所有好奇的目光。自己难道是什么灵异生物吗？莲巳敬人揉了揉额角，决定入学式后再好好教育对方。

但接下来的一切都糟透了。入学演说上只有一年级的队伍站的满满当当，二三年级区域甚至空位比出席者还多。校歌合唱七零八落不说连发给新生的歌词都不够，致辞演讲也无聊枯燥不知所谓。典礼结束后带队老师匆匆地把新生们按照班级塞进不同教室就不知去向，留下一群头一次见面的学生面面相觑。

这真的是偶像业界最有名望的学校吗？莲巳敬人环顾四周，眉头紧紧皱了起来。决定不再放任教室里无措的气氛继续发酵，他深呼吸几次抑制住紧张的心情，捏着一手汗站起来组织新生们先随便找位置坐下再一一进行自我介绍。于是当姗姗来迟的老师推开教室门时，看到的就是满屋子学生其乐融融小声闲聊的画面。

分发教材与课表、介绍学校与社团状况、讲解学习与训练的注意事项等等都完成后，太阳也已经斜斜挂在西边了。一整个迎新流程明明应该驾轻就熟，教师对相关事务的生疏却搞到状况频发，最后几乎是如释重负的把班长的职务扔给了看起来最可靠的莲巳敬人，自己夹着花名单逃之夭夭。

好不容易完成了所有工作，莲巳敬人揉了揉被眼镜脚压出印痕的鼻梁，拎起书包向教室外走去。虽然老师在跑路前交代了主要事项，但处理琐碎的细节依旧花费掉不少时间。毕竟看起来再如何游刃有余也是第一天上高中，很多事情他只能一边默念做了总比放着不管要好，一边参照着各种作品里的描述进行。

“朔间前辈！拜托你加入轻音部吧！”

熟悉的名字吸引了莲巳敬人的注意。朔间，被他决定过要封存在记忆底层的名字就这样带着浓厚的记忆被重新翻出，他停下了脚步，僵直身体听着拐角处越来越近的对话。

“不要，社团什么的太麻烦了。”成熟许多却绝对不会错认的嗓音响起，“我说你这么老是缠着我都不……诶？小莲巳？”

站在他面前的朔间零一脸惊讶，但不论怎样的表情都无法损害那份惊人的美貌，他在那些空白的时间里从幼年的基石中成长为了最完美的模样，然后像是命运的玩笑般再度出现在莲巳敬人面前。朔间零大步走过来，手臂一伸便揽住了他的肩膀，仿佛他们从未分隔。

“小莲巳也来梦之咲了吗，好久不见。”

“……好久不见，朔间……前辈。”

山路上，一前一后的身影被夕阳拉得很长。莲巳敬人也不知道为什么会变成两个人一起回寺院的情况，好像是朔间零用“见到了久违的后辈”的理由打发了缠着他加入社团的人，然后在莲巳敬人一脑子混乱的情况下就直接跟了过来。

分别的时候没有说再见，再度相遇也没有说你好。莲巳敬人总觉得这样似乎不是什么正常的人际关系展开方式，但对方是朔间零的话，一切又好像都说得通。

“小莲巳不打算当漫画家了吗？”

“漫画其实一直在画，不过手上这卷完结后就暂时不准备开新连载了。”

“换了梦想，希望做偶像了？”

“啊，也可以这么说。”

朔间零停下脚步，转身俯视着相隔几个台阶的莲巳敬人，脸上的表情被夕阳氤氲的模糊不清。

“为什么突然想要成为偶像呢？”

“嗯……要怎么说呢？”慢慢走到朔间零身边，莲巳敬人叹了口气。在此前一直被无视的、分离造成的隔阂突然刺痛了他，让他无法再维持单纯后辈的表情。是自己先逃开的，擅自把对方留在原地，即使现在又奇迹般地相遇在同样的方向上，潮水般的愧疚依然将他淹没。

这让莲巳敬人无法再拿出那些敷衍家人的理由。

“用自己的笔来编故事当然很开心，尤其是那些故事变成印刷的书籍之后。可是越画越是发现，我并不擅长描绘主角。”对于漫画家来说能进行连载甚至出版单行本已经是能力的展现，但他并不满足于此。可是对于如何更进一步又毫无头绪。他似乎创造不出那种可以轻易带动观众情绪的主角，只能在故事的细节和画技上反复打磨，将作品变得越来越像一座华丽精致却空洞冷清的宅院。

“反而是进行同人创作时的情节分析和角色解构获得了更大的反响，让我有点迷惘。”

“后来仔细思索了一下，我可能是不甘心仅限于纸面上的故事，而是想要将自己也置身于跌宕起伏的情节中。正好又从某些渠道接触到了偶像，一下子就被那种光芒吸引住了。”

“后来又看到听到很多偶像相关的东西，就产生了如果自己站在舞台上是不是也能发出同样光芒的想法。”

几乎是自我剖析般的说完，莲巳敬人带着一股自暴自弃的意味转向安静听他诉说的朔间零，问道：“朔间前辈为什么会到梦之咲上学呢？”

“这个嘛，”朔间零微笑起来，眼底带着难以察觉的温柔和伤感，“因为偶像，是为人们创造梦想的职业啊。”

“怎么说呢，”站在偏殿角落，朔间零打量着面前完工不久还带着淡淡装修材料气味的练习室，表情略微有些复杂，“可以说是深刻的感受到了亲人的宠爱啊。”

现代化的外表与寺院的氛围格格不入，屋内面积不算大但也足够容纳数人使用。墙面和屋顶都做了保温和隔音处理，两台柜式空调也保证了无论外面气温如何里面都会舒适宜人，屋子的角落甚至安装了两面大镜子隔出了练舞区。虽然还缺乏一些必要的设备，但以外行人的能力而言，几乎是做到极致了。

“啊……”看到朔间零的反应，莲巳敬人的脸上也升起了些许热度，“刚开始说要去当偶像他们还挺惊讶的，但很快就变得兴致勃勃开始到处查资料，又说日常练习肯定会影响到僧人和信众所以修了个练习室给我用。”甚至在开学前就完工了，速度快的令人咂舌。

“该说是歪打正着吗？”朔间零在屋内转了一圈后拉着莲巳敬人坐下，随手取过旁边的三味线和拨子试了几个音，“有了这里你至少不用担心练习的场地的问题了。”

过了几天莲巳敬人才明白朔间零的意思。

一般课程的进度还算差强人意，偶像技能类的教师却让他不禁怀疑这些人有没有取得授课资格。由于部分练习室器材与设备损坏，需要使用练习室的课程竟然有一半课时都只能在教室自习。幸好他还有个人练习室可以使用，但大部分学生恐怕都不具备这种条件。

“这也太过分了，”莲巳敬人向朔间零抱怨，现在他每天都要花费好几个小时在这里，放弃了学校课程转而向朔间零学习基本的偶像技能。

“有一半的练习室都出现通风系统故障导致信息素无法快速排出。偶像科本来Alpha和Omega的性别比就偏高，还有不少学生处在随时可能性别分化的年龄。幸好梦之咲没有提供宿舍，不然这种维护效率早就出事了。”

“会使用练习室的人很少，除了必要的课程也只有寥寥几个团体会去借用。”朔间零叹了口气，掰着莲巳敬人的手指教导他正确抓握电吉他的姿势，“最近也是新生入学的关系，过段时间就不会出现这么严重的排课冲突了。”

“可是梦之咲不是最好的偶像学校吗？”莲巳敬人有些吃惊。

“这么说也没错。”朔间零笑了笑，不经意的转移了话题，“敬人还没分化吗，好像闻不到你的味道呢。”

“因为是Beta。这么说起来，朔间前辈已经也已经分化了啊，是Alpha吗？”

“哦呀，这么明显的吗？”

“啊，如果是朔间前辈的话，感觉就只有这种可能了。”如果要问莲巳敬人Alpha应该是什么样的，他一定会不假思索的回答“朔间零”。强大又美丽，令人无法移开视线，情不自禁去追随。

“原来敬人是那种能轻易说出令人脸红话语的孩子，感觉又重新认识了你。”故意做出一副恍然大悟的表情，朔间零笑着揉了揉莲巳敬人的头发，然后埋在对方肩膀上深吸了一口气。

“嗯哼，仔细闻闻的话，敬人是带着烟火气息的甜甜木质香味呢。想想只有我能闻到敬人，敬人却闻不到我，真是不甘心啊。”

“不要把檀香味说的这么令人误解啊，这种味道佛堂里要多少有多少。”脖子被头发蹭得发痒，肩膀的布料被呼吸浸得潮热，莲巳敬人悄悄在靠垫上抹去了掌心的汗水。“那，朔间前辈的……信息素，是什么味道？”

“像是在融化的糖浆里加入血液一样，不是什么好闻的味道。”

“可是听起来很适合你啊，‘暗夜的吸血鬼’什么的。”

“……真是不可爱的小鬼。”

轻轻的笑声在屋里回荡了一小会儿，随后拙劣又不连贯的演奏再度响起，一直持续到很晚很晚。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但愿我可以没成长

“有自己的训练室真是太好了，我还担心敬人没地方去，考虑着要不要带你回家一起练习呢。”天祥院英智放下叉子，捧起旁边的茶杯喝了一口。

“谢谢你的好意，不过暂时用不到。说起来你也要好好吃三餐啊，不能因为身体状况变好就只吃简餐应付。既然决定做偶像了也应该把健康管理一起提上日程吧。”莲巳敬人一边念叨一边放下空了的便当盒。对面的天祥院英智在他提起这个话题后就扭过了头，假装看着校园里来来去去的学生。

莲巳敬人叹了口气，问出了这几天一直在思考的问题：“英智，你为什么选择来梦之咲上学？”

“当然因为这是业界最好的偶像学校。”天祥院英智笑笑，“别摆出这幅可怕的表情啊，虽然很难以置信，但事实如此。”

“……那别的学校得糟糕到什么程度？”

“如今的业界就是如此，表面光鲜亮丽但底下已经是一片泥淖了。抱歉把你也拉进来，但是现在就算想跑也来不及了喔。”

“没必要总是为这件事道歉，英智。”莲巳敬人叹了口气，“我说过很多遍并且不介意继续重复，也许确实是因为你我才知道还有偶像这样的职业和人生，但想要成为偶像完全是出自我的个人意愿。”

“哼哼，明明说着为我着想的话，身上却全是别人的气味呢。”天祥院英智将下巴压在交叠的双手上，抬起眼看向儿时好友，“是那个人吧，听说最近跟你形影不离的，受人瞩目的新人偶像、业界之光、‘吸血鬼’朔间零。”

“你们这些O和A难道都像犬科动物一样用嗅觉认知世界吗，还有那一大长串前缀又是怎么回事？”

“虽然性别分化之后确实会不自觉的在意信息素之类的问题，但这种说法也太过分了！”天祥院英智假装生气地鼓起了腮，“‘仿佛是天生的偶像’，最近业内可是都在讨论他，据说只要站在舞台上就能引起一片尖叫。似乎是私事的缘故时不时的出国，又要到处参加偶像活动，在学校里可是极难见到的传说级人物。但传闻中只要他出现，肯定都是跟你在一起。托他的福，最近敬人受到的关注也提高了呢。”

“……都是和我在一起？”莲巳敬人满脸疑惑，“可是他的弟弟，朔间凛月，不是和你同班吗？”

“朔间凛月？”天祥院英智努力回忆，“名册上好像是有这个人来着，但似乎没有见过他出席？老师不怎么管出勤率，所以也没什么人在意。他跟朔间零关系很好吗？”

“以前曾和那孩子一起玩过，那时候是相处融洽、能感受到对彼此非常在意的兄弟。但是之后有很多年都没有见过了，也许发生了什么事吧？”莲巳敬人轻轻叹息，“就算有问题我也没有什么立场去干涉他们，毕竟血缘的羁绊外人无法插手。”

“裹着这么一身发生了凶杀案的蜂蜜专卖店的气味说这种话，真是毫无说服力。”

“……所以那又是什么奇怪的形容方式。我只是在跟向他学习怎么当偶像而已，不然去听那些不知所谓的专业课吗？”

“以朔间零的业务能力来说确实教导新人绰绰有余，只不过信息素的留存可是很大程度上受情绪影响喔。”天祥院英智微微翘起嘴角，“按照你能理解的形容，大概已经是接近圈地的行为了。”

“人和人之间的关系相当复杂，不要光靠着动物一样的直觉去进行划分。况且我一个Beta也无法感知到信息素这种东西，完全不明白你在说什么，真是抱歉了。”

莲巳敬人摇了摇头，敲敲腕表示意午休时间即将结束。天祥院英智耸耸肩，大口喝掉杯中已经变温的红茶后与友人一起离开了咖啡厅。

手指在琴弦上推点勾动，流畅的乐音从莲巳敬人指下流出。他偷偷看向旁边陷在靠垫堆里伴着乐音哼唱的朔间零，不小心弹错了一个音。

“朔间前辈好像很忙的样子，”察觉自己的分心，莲巳敬人干脆放下了手上的乐器，“不回去休息一下吗？”

“诶，我的状态看起来很差？”

“并没有，还是一样的容光焕发，只是根据行程强度进行的正常推测而已。”

“最近工作确实安排的比较满，不过完成起来都还蛮轻松的。”朔间零伸手从莲巳敬人手中拿过电吉他，随手有一搭没一搭的滑出一串和弦，抬头看着他，“这种事情就会让你分心吗？”

“听说了一些事情，”练习中的乐器被抢走，莲巳敬人手指无措的蜷曲了一下，最后还是好好地放在了膝盖上。“稍微多想了一些，抱歉。”

“既然是关心那就接受你的道歉。不过能在练习时还放不下的事情，我也很想听听看。快说快说，消息的主角当然有权力知道别人的评价。”

莲巳敬人脸上浮现出有些困窘的表情。过于浮夸的词句短语在他舌尖绕了好半天才被吐出来。反而是被如此形容的人并没有受到影响，一副若有所思的神情。

“连你都听说了吗，网络时代信息传播的广度比我想象的还大啊。”

“不能熟练使用现代科技用品的人没有资格说这话。”莲巳敬人叹气，“还有，那个，吸血鬼什么的，是认真的在宣传吗？”

“啊，这个嘛，”朔间零点了点下巴，“偶像为人们创造梦想，这种非日常化的存在也是梦想的一种表现形式。就像故事里的角色有人物设定，寄托梦想的载体也要有非常鲜明的标签才行。”

“给自己建立一个充满细节但又有记忆点的形象，也是准备踏进偶像这个行业的新人的必修课喔~”

“可是遵循着严格的设定行动，先不说能不能完美演绎角色的问题，观众不会觉得无趣吗？”

“所以要先总结自己的特质再去设定最切合的角色。你曾在毫无所觉的情况下就喊出过‘吸血鬼’这一称呼，而我们家族的体质和传统也多多少少让人产生这方面的联想。所以即使有人进行更加深入的研究，也只是会更加深这种印象而已。”

原来是这样？获得了新知识的莲巳敬人有点吃惊。虽然是科技发达的现代社会，但他也有过怀疑朔间零人类身份的瞬间。即使Alpha确实是人类中的佼佼者，朔间零的才能也只能被形容成‘朔间零’而不是‘Alpha’。这样的存在如果也是普通人类，可能会让人对自己存在的意义产生怀疑吧。脑子里思索着对方灌输的观点，莲巳敬人突然注意到朔间零脸上狡黠的微笑。

“……所以是开玩笑的吗？”

“这么快就被看穿，敬人变聪明了啊。”回味着莲巳敬人的表情，朔间零笑得直不起腰，“是宣传团队准备的提案，我对这些无所谓就随他们去了，没想到居然很有市场。”

无力的瞪了他一眼，莲巳敬人深知在一点上纠缠只会变得没完没了。他有时候会怀疑面前这人和儿时相处的到底是不是同一人，明明记忆中的朔间零温柔博学善良又体贴，现在这种总爱捉弄他的爱好到底是从哪里生长出来的？

“那是因为你身上‘非人类’的感觉浓厚到让人混乱，所以这种魔幻的解释反而接受度更高。”

“想夸我是天才可以更直白一点。”察觉到莲巳敬人语气里的不甘，朔间零兴味盎然的挑起了眉，“同样，你可是被我这个天才认可了，不变得更自信一些可说不过去啊。”

没有舞蹈功底是莲巳敬人的一大短板。因此在进行舞蹈训练时也要补上许多基本功的部分，比如拉伸和开胯。  
“背挺起来，不要弯腰。”朔间零跪在双腿尽可能分开靠墙坐下的莲巳敬人身前，双手按在他两边膝盖上缓慢规律的向后推动。

“唔……”撕裂般的疼痛从大腿内侧传来，莲巳敬人苍白着脸，额头渐渐渗出汗水。他紧抿着唇，却依旧止不住溢出的痛呼。但深知这是必经之路，莲巳敬人也只是忍耐着没有做出任何制止行为。

朔间零仔细感受着手掌中肌肉绷紧的硬度和抖动频率，衡量着效果最大化与造成伤害之间的平衡点。他原本还准备了一些更温和更适合零基础新人的方法，没想到最后用到的是见效最快痛苦也最大的一种。朔间零抬起头，看着对方脸上汗水一滴滴滑落，头发被打湿后在皮肤上蜿蜒成一绺绺深色的细线。汗水的气味和淡淡檀香萦绕在鼻尖，而属于他的、混杂着难闻的血腥味和甜美蜜糖香气的信息素却只有一点若有似无的存在感。

也许是经常过来的关系，练习室几乎每件物品都沾染上了朔间零信息素的味道，只有莲巳敬人像一座孤岛般伫立其中。要怎样才能把他染上自己的气味？这种多少有些奇怪的想法偶尔会浮现在朔间零的脑海。看着紧闭双眼等待计时结束的莲巳敬人，朔间零瞄了眼手表放松了手下的力道，然后在对方瘫坐着大口喘气时突然凑近轻轻啄了一下莲巳敬人的嘴唇。

“这是给好孩子的奖励。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不足为外人道的，秘密故事

夕阳的余温炙烤着大地，即将入夏的季节到了傍晚热度依然没有散去。莲巳敬人抹掉额角的汗水，对比着票面上的小地图试图寻找出自己所在的位置。好在有着livehouse招牌的建筑还算显眼，确认了离演出开始时间尚有余裕，他转身向旁边的快餐店走去。

填饱肚子并略微整理过外表，莲巳敬人准备前往livehouse排队进场，推门时却被街上的氛围吓了一跳。姑娘们穿着对这个季节而言也有些太过轻薄的服装三三两两站在街边窃窃私语，从中不时爆发出惊呼和笑声。

这不是跟漫展的感觉差不多吗，莲巳敬人暗自嘀咕着向livehouse的方向走去。随着他的行进，越来越多的视线向他聚集过来，而这种倾向在他站进入场排队的队列末尾时达到了顶峰。四周传来被压抑着的小小抽气声，刻意压低到几乎变成气音的交谈被最近在进行声乐训练而分外敏感的听觉一一捕获。

“男粉诶，是男粉诶！”

“是为了谁来的？我猜是朔间桑。”

“我猜也是，今天的观众几乎都是为朔间桑来的吧。”

“肯定的，我看到好几个之前在别的场次见过的女生了。”

“毕竟是朔间桑嘛~”

被粉丝挟裹着的莲巳敬人用尽浑身的力量才制止了转身离开的冲动。镇静下来，你是为了看live才来的，不要在意无关人员的看法。他在心里一遍遍的告诫自己，最后干脆开始默诵起了佛经。

直到在位置上坐定，莲巳敬人才松了口气。票面的位置在第一排，较高的椅背挡住了后面粉丝们的目光。场地不算太大，有200多个座位和专门划分的站立区，以新人偶像来说是非常合适、甚至需要考虑空座情况的安排。但是livehouse附近出现的粉丝已经大大超过了场内能容纳的数量，也有人试探着询问莲巳敬人能否转手入场票，被他礼貌的拒绝了。

“要不要来看现场？”盘坐在练习室的地板上，朔间零两指夹着演出票在他眼前晃来晃去，“据说非~常~抢手，我拜托了好久工作人员才留出来一张。”

他们都没有再谈论那个吻。莲巳敬人偶尔会怀疑是不是自己混淆了现实和某些隐秘的梦境。他编造了各种解释试图说服自己，然而就像他试图从朔间零的言行中推断对方的想法一样，除了把自己搞得越来越糊涂之外毫无进展。所以他默默接过了票并表示自己一定会去。不再追根究底之后莲巳敬人也变得轻松很多，想不明白的就不要想（朔间零相关限定）大概是他近期学到的最重要的事情。

但真正置身livehouse之后，他的心跳突然开始加快了。一种无比真实的触感将他笼罩其中，座椅散发的皮革气息、粉丝的笑闹、天花板明晃晃打下的灯光都一再地提醒他，这环境与他之前所经历过的一切都不同。莲巳敬人无比真切的认识到，自己正在试着成为怎样的存在。

灯熄灭了，周围纷乱的说话声一下子变大随后渐渐消失，整个场馆里悄无声息，莲巳敬人不由得吞了口唾液。音乐骤然响起，狂躁的鼓点轰鸣着他的耳膜，射灯无序摇动了几秒后聚集在一处，伴随着一阵阵爆发的尖叫，表演开始了。

直到头顶灯光重新亮起，莲巳敬人依然瘫坐在椅子上迟迟回不了神。深知自己主要目的是观摩学习，每个人的演出他都看得非常认真，试图分析出每一个亮点和不足。而这种钻研一直持续到了朔间零登场。当那个人踩着悠闲又有韵律感的步子站到舞台中央时，整个livehouse安静了一秒，随即被巨大的尖叫声彻底淹没。

蓝紫色的灯光在他身后交错，白皙的皮肤在冷色光下显现出无机物般的质感。整个livehouse似乎变成了朔间零一人的王国。他在舞台上肆意舞动，鞋跟与地板的每一下敲击都像撞在心口上的一次叹息。灯光为他每一处轮廓起伏每一缕发丝都勾上了明亮的光边，而当他眼神掠过，用令人联想到神秘生物的歌喉吟唱出关于爱情与死亡的词句，莲巳敬人的大脑中只剩下一片空白。震耳欲聋的尖叫、身下不那么舒适的座椅、略有些低矮的天花板都离莲巳敬人远去。他的世界只剩下站在舞台上，沐浴在光与尘中的朔间零。

离场的时候粉丝们兴致勃勃地讨论着刚才的演出，以几乎挪动的速度向门口慢慢走着。莲巳敬人被挤在中间，也只能配合她们的步调，一路听着各种堪称骚扰的发言在心里默默吐槽。

“啊啊啊，朔间桑看过来的时候我整个人都要昏倒了！”

“对啊，与他对视的瞬间就觉得死而无憾了。”

但是他的眼神扫过了整场，连后台的方向都没落下。

“真是的，朔间桑把自己的信息素控制的也太好了吧，好想闻闻是什么味道啊。”

“好像有人混进过后台，然后做出了’就像划开皮肤流出的却是蜜糖，明明危险的令人毛骨悚然但又忍不住溺毙其中‘这样的发言，听起来又梦幻又诡异呢。”

可惜是本人都不太喜欢的味道。

“再让我去打三个月的工也值了，我现在已经在害怕下次抢不到票要怎么办。”

”至少你还抢到了，我还是没买到后第一时间去高价收的二手票，还好有人愿意出。听说入场钱票价已经升到快三倍了。“

这个倒是不用担心，售卖情况这么火爆的话下次肯定会考虑更换更大的场地。

终于离开livehouse，莲巳敬人长舒了一口气。他从仍然激动不已的粉丝中穿过，向着夜色中安静的街道走去。  
喧闹离他越来越远，而依然萦绕在耳畔的歌声却变得清晰起来。第一排座椅和舞台之间没有任何阻挡，自然也没有什么帮他缓冲受到的冲击。相处这么久，莲巳敬人原本已经可以平静的看待朔间零出众的外表，今天的体验却将他所有屏障冲得粉碎，甚至回想起对方站在舞台上的姿态都会一阵恍惚。

接下来的几天莲巳敬人都还沉浸在那场表演中。好在朔间零似乎非常忙碌并没有出现在学校，因此他还能维持一个无事发生的外表。

翻阅着考勤记录表，莲巳敬人的眉头越皱越紧。也许是觉得课程无聊，也许是受到学校环境影响，班级的出勤情况呈现出缓慢下降的趋势，只有寥寥数人还保持着满勤的记录。他前座的同学今天很难得的呆在教室里，但莲巳敬人分明记得对方在第一天的自我介绍。

“想要努力学习，成为一名优秀的偶像。”当时带着无比自信表情说出这句话的人，却不知什么时候加入了校内的一个偶像团体，蹭着前辈们的资源和商务跑一些没有任何意义的小活动，并以此为由经常缺席。

“活动永远都有，”天祥院英智这样告诉他，“只要想参加，永远都有缺人的地方。商场促销或者节日庆典，公司企业的年会，品牌宣传电影路演游戏推广全部需要演艺活动。有些合作方要求不高，一场拼盘演出就能满足他们的要求。知名度高的有单独节目，没什么人认识的小偶像就去热场或者伴舞。反正这些场合对他们的业务能力也没什么要求，把人摆上去显得热闹就足够了。”

“不是每个人的愿望都是能在体育馆开个唱，仅仅冲着梦之咲在业界的关系网入学的也为数不少。对我们而言单纯浪费时间的活动，在很多地下偶像看来也是遥不可及。”

“……看来我还是对偶像行业了解不够。”

“大概是顶端的光芒过于耀眼，使人看不清将其托举起来的基底的模样吧。”

朔间零再度出现在莲巳敬人面前已经是一周后的事情了。仔细观察确认对方没有表现出一丁点疲惫，莲巳敬人才打开了练习室的门。

“这个季节还是窝在屋子里吹空调最舒服了。”朔间零一进屋就扑到了靠垫堆里，用莲巳敬人无法察觉的动作吸了吸鼻子，蠕动着窝成最舒服的姿势。

“这么热的天还真是难为你了。”莲巳敬人叹了口气，把空调温度又降低了一点。

“辛勤工作之后与重要的后辈相处也是一种放松的方式。最近练习的成果如何？”

这时单独反驳前一句多少也有些奇怪，莲巳敬人已经深知对方偶尔会冒头的恶劣，直接对后面的问题进行了回应。唱歌，演奏，舞蹈，一圈下来莲巳敬人不由得有些微喘。他推了推有些下滑的眼镜，看向朔间零的眼中不自觉地带着期待。

“嗯嗯，进步相当大。”朔间零扔开抱枕，“看来从之前的live中学到了不少，没有浪费来之不易的门票。果然偶像这东西还是要现场教学才行。”

莲巳敬人似乎又被带回到了小小的livehouse中，被朔间零俯视的目光钉在座椅上动弹不得。哪怕现在角度互换，他依然感受到呼吸困难，心脏鼓动得像要跳出胸膛。

“一场演出而已，印象就深刻到这种程度了吗？”朔间零笑着站起来，朝前走到连呼吸都能碰到对方皮肤的距离，满意的闻见莲巳敬人身上又逐渐沾染上了自己的味道。看着莲巳敬人几乎红成了煮熟虾子的脸，朔间零刚想更进一步，刺耳的铃音却突然打破了屋内旖旎的气氛。

“抱歉，朔间前辈。”像被惊醒一般，莲巳敬人后退一步从口袋里拿出手机。他眼神在朔间零和来电人之间游移了一下，最后还是按下了接听键。

“敬人，”天祥院英智的声音带着点焦急，“学校里发生了斗殴事件，涉及到正在公开活动的偶像团体。董事会决定放假三天进行事项处理。现在还没来得公告，你记得明天不要来学校。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在无人知晓的角落，悄然相爱的少年们

坚持着跳完最后一遍舞，莲巳敬人仰倒在练习室地板上大口的喘着气。旁边手机屏幕上未读消息闪烁着天祥院英智的名字，他翻过身将手机捞过来，一条条翻阅。

——起因是电影研究社和将棋社争抢活动室，互不相让打起来了。两个社团人都很多，受伤的人中有不止一个是近期比较活跃的偶像团体的成员，正好被放学后偷溜进来的普通科学生看到。

——现在有5人住院治疗，在医务室处理伤情的人数翻倍。有三个组合的活动受到影响，临时取消了行程。

莲巳敬人的心直直的往下沉，手指快速地敲击屏幕回复：有相关报道流出吗？

——昨晚紧急联系媒体撤掉了新闻。好在都不是有名的组合，活动范围也有限，过了新闻时效期应该就没人感兴趣了。

——相关参与人员的处罚已经大体确定，大概会联系转学或劝退15~20人左右。基于这点，学校会重新安排分班，估计会在暑假之后。

梦之咲没有学生会，因此所有的社团都需要找教师进行批准。教师们精力有限很多时候会直接回绝申请，有些社团干脆不进行登记而是以同好会的名义进行活动，这也造成了活动室数量远远少于实际社团数的情况。只是很多偶像科的学生出勤率偏低，人数不那么多的社团很难频繁活动，偶尔冲突时对设备环境要求不高的一方也会主动退让，去花园甚至屋顶这种没什么人的地方凑合一下。

但这次的事件中，电影研究社和将棋社都是参与人数较多的同好会，也都没有自己的活动室，基本靠成员自行寻找空余房间进行活动。根据天祥院英智的转述，先是电影研究社的一年级成员占据了一个空闲活动室，正在准备器材的时候将棋社的成员也发现了这里，于是以学长的名义提出使用活动室的要求。在争执过程中赶来的两方社员越来越多，空间过于狭窄又导致两边的活动用品出现了不同程度的损伤，最终大打出手。

还好弓道部不用担心这种问题，莲巳敬人叹了口气。又躺了几分钟，他撑起酸痛的身躯整理了一下沾上汗水的地板，几乎是爬到浴室冲去满身汗水后，才戴上耳机窝进靠枕堆里跟随着音乐进行旋律听力练习。也许是因为一次训练的时间太长，也许是爵士乐的节奏过于柔和，他很快就沉入黑甜的梦境。

林间昏暗，只有稀疏星子与月色透过枝叶的缝隙施舍着一点微光。莲巳敬人穿梭其中，脚步有自我意识般的避开地面的起伏与阻碍。夜风寒凉，几乎带走了他身上所有热量，却依旧不能阻止他奔跑。直到前方出现影影绰绰的空地，他才放慢脚步。

空无一物的石碑矗立在地面，年幼的朔间零坐在顶端哼唱不知名的歌，月光笼罩着他的侧脸。莲巳敬人站在树影里，却一步也迈不出去。明明是带着议题来的，可他现在却无论如何都想不起来。是什么呢？让自己急切地想要分享的，奠定对方也一定会感兴趣的，是什么呢？

莲巳敬人开始慌乱。想见朔间零的冲动和无话可说的恐慌一同冲击着他，堵塞着他的胸口让他想要尖叫。那些满满的快要溢出来的东西几乎将他淹没。

“敬人。”朔间零转过头，看着莲巳敬人笑了起来。他从石碑上跳下，轻盈落地时已经是近乎成年人的体型。他慢慢走到莲巳敬人身边，伸手揉了揉他的头发，掌心的温度几乎有些灼人。

“敬人。”念着他名字的声音带着叹息般的语调。

莲巳敬人眨了眨眼，突然鼓起勇气上前一步搂住对方。似乎是温暖的躯体给与了他信心，他对着朔间零的唇狠狠地印了上去，唤出那个从未出口的名字。

“零。”

朔间零有些哭笑不得。进门后，他发现莲巳敬人头发都还泛着潮气就趴在垫子堆里睡得人事不省。这么睡要着凉的啊，朔间零嘀咕着试图摇醒他，结果刚凑过去就被抱了个满怀。还没来得及腹诽，直直撞过来的嘴唇和含糊吐露的自己名字，让他不自觉地露出带点戏谑的微笑。真是不可爱的小鬼，朔间零摇头，平日张嘴闭嘴朔间前辈，梦里却叫的这么亲密，居然还学会伸舌头了。

“醒醒，”朔间零干脆把还含糊地啃着自己的莲巳敬人捞起来，“当心感冒。”

莲巳敬人迷迷瞪瞪的睁开眼，距离过近的艳丽脸庞与梦中的景象重合，一时没有反应过来甚至追上去舔了舔朔间零的嘴唇。大脑逐渐清晰后，他手忙脚乱的退开几步，整个人在朔间零面前变成了彻底的红色。

“敬人会在梦里叫我的名字啊，还吻得那么热情。总觉得有些特权自己没有享受到，太不甘心了。”

朔间零捉住莲巳敬人的手腕拉向自己身边，还握着他的手晃了几下。明明说着玩笑似的话语，眼神却软的能将他整个人包裹进去。莲巳敬人深吸了一口气，回握住了朔间零的手。

“不是只有梦里，零。”

被压在地毯上时莲巳敬人还略微挣扎了一下，但朔间零表示“过来的时候看到大家正在准备出门还拜托我和你一起吃晚饭”后，便完全放松下来。配合着褪去彼此衣物，莲巳敬人在朔间零眼里看到了完全赤裸的自己，血色虹膜的映照让他有种被摆上祭台的错觉。人类向神秘的存在献祭是为了祈求不可得之物，而他又会向朔间零祈求什么呢？除了朔间零这个存在本身，莲巳敬人什么都想不到。

舌头被缠绕着互相摩擦，来不及吞咽的唾液将皮肤蹭得一片水光。莲巳敬人试图跟上朔间零的节奏，却笨拙的如同回到第一次拿起乐器那天，只能磕磕绊绊的模仿对方动作却不得要领。似乎是被他的生涩取悦，朔间零伸手探向他已悄然挺立的下体，包裹住轻轻撸动。

一串惊喘从莲巳敬人嘴边溢出。阴茎上传来的刺激快感沿着脊椎蹿升，让他不自觉地晃动腰部，追逐更大的快感。

“这么生涩的样子，”朔间零噬咬着已经红得快滴血的耳廓，低沉的嗓音伴着潮热的呼吸一起吹进莲巳敬人的耳道，又引起一阵轻颤，“敬人不会没有自己做过吧？”

“怎么……可能没有做过……”莲巳敬人大口喘着气，“只不过是……嗯……”

“只不过是，因为我吗？”手下略微加速，朔间零满意的感受到对方扭动了几下就喘息着射在了自己手里。

在后穴中开拓的手指让莲巳敬人有些不适。发现他皱着眉，朔间零安抚的顺着他的脖颈一路吻下去，不时叼住胸口的肉粒吮咬，手指也摩挲着找到内壁上闭合的瓣膜，揉搓挑动试图让其撑开。快感变得轻柔和缓，莲巳敬人失措于身体微妙的变化，只能紧紧抱住朔间零，像是在皮肤的触碰中汲取足以对抗不安的锚点。

紧紧掩住生殖腔的瓣膜被逐渐掀开，抵住后穴内壁形成了更适合交媾的腔道。汨汨渗出的液体从朔间零指尖流过，动作间带起的水声在屋中响起。朔间零惊讶地发现莲巳敬人的脸变得更红了，并且因为没有衣物遮挡而逐渐向全身扩散。

“……可以了，”莲巳敬人抓住朔间零的手臂，他看了眼对方挺立着却被无视而显得有些孤零零的阴茎，“来吧。”

朔间零挑起了眉。他慢慢抽出手指，扯过几个垫子让莲巳敬人趴成更适合初体验者的姿势。朔间零俯下身，缓慢地将自己嵌了进去。阴茎的体积远超手指，硬热的器官碾磨撑开从未有外物入侵的甬道，莲巳敬人发出带着泣音的惊喘。血与蜜的气息悄然蔓延，被笼罩其中的人却无从察觉。

“这么舒服？”朔间零小幅度的活动着，被紧致包裹的刺激让他也无法再维持游刃有余的年长者形象。只是唯一会注意到这点的人正背对着他在快感中沉浮，无暇他顾。Beta的生殖腔比较狭小，很容易就被塞满甚至撑开。敏感柔软的内壁被重重摩擦过去，连骨头缝中都泛着酸软。

“好馋啊，”抽插的幅度与力道逐渐加大，“敬人太贪吃了，把我整个吞进去都还不够的样子。”

紧攥着抱枕的手被拉开，朔间零引导着莲巳敬人摸向两人结合的部位。湿润滑腻的触感入手，莲巳敬人用了比平时几倍的时间来理解发生了什么。他想像平时一样反驳，溢出嘴边的呻吟却甜腻的连自己都不敢置信。

“嗯……你这个人……”莲巳敬人回头瞪着他，鼻尖额角渗出亮晶晶的汗水，“为什么……唔……连这种事情都……这么懂……”

“大概，因为我是天才？”朔间零调笑着沉下腰，一下一下撞击着狭窄的腔道。掐在莲巳敬人腰上的手指已经无法控制力道，但身下颤抖着的人也分不出心思去在乎这点痛。一波波激烈的快感冲刷全身，莲巳敬人无助的扭动着身躯，不知道是要迎合还是逃离。他对于欲望，对于人与人之间最私密的交流一直无甚兴趣，直到这一刻才终于理解为何会有人沉溺其中。

“呃……哈啊……零……啊……”他高高昂起头，呜咽着又一次攀上了顶峰。

高潮时抽搐的穴肉紧紧绞着朔间零的阴茎，他闷哼一声狠狠顶进生殖腔，阴茎根部迅速膨起，牢牢卡在穴口。被撑开到极限的痛让莲巳敬人面色发白，但随后一股股击打在内壁上的精液又将他拉回快感的漩涡。痛觉与快感共同袭来，他发出自己都不明所以的哀鸣，思维彻底化作一片混沌。

承受Alpha的成结过程对Beta来说本就相当吃力。害怕他无意识挣扎弄伤自己，朔间零将莲巳敬人紧紧箍在怀里，安抚的轻吻他耳后和肩颈的皮肤。空气里弥漫着浓郁的腥甜，朔间零将鼻子埋进对方还未干透又被汗水打湿的头发，让洗发水的香气冲淡鼻腔中的血气。

射完精又过了好一会儿，阴茎结才软化下来。莲巳敬人也慢慢回过神。想起自己刚才是怎么被对方做到恨不得又哭又叫大脑一片空白，他瞬间又涨红了脸。嘟囔了一句我去洗澡，莲巳敬人却在试图站起来时又腿软摔回了朔间零怀里。

“敬人真是爱逞强，”带着笑意的声音在他耳边响起，“如果这种时候都不想要依靠我的话，就算是我也会哭的。”

等到他们洗完澡擦完地并把衣服和抱枕套都塞进洗衣机时，天已经彻底黑下来了。好在两人身形仿佛尺码也差不多，莲巳敬人借出一整套崭新衣物才让朔间零不至于穿着脏衣服到处跑。开到最强换气档的空调兢兢业业的工作着，不一会儿就将屋内的信息素降到了平时的浓度。

饥肠辘辘的两个人在厨房找到了被特意留下的食物，简单加热后就急匆匆的开始吞咽，餐厅里一时之间只有餐具细微的磕碰声。轻快又旖旎的气氛环绕在周围，他们相视而笑，隔着餐桌交换了一个充满食物气息的、漫长又柔和的吻。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：男性beta与omega的肠道与生殖腔在体内呈Y型生长，被瓣膜分隔开。平时生殖腔处于密闭状态，被充分性唤起或者omega进入发情期时瓣膜张开阻隔肠道，同时会分泌液体冲刷腔体防止被脏物污染生殖腔。
> 
> 其实这应该算是早期的abo文生理设定？不过后来用的就不那么多了，我个人觉得这个更符合人类的生理结构一些所以还一直用着。


	6. Chapter 6

也许是发生了恶性事件的缘故，紧接其后的期末考显得敷衍不少，整个学校都笼罩着一股心不在焉的气氛。拿到成绩单并接到假期结束一年级重新分班的通知后，梦之咲的暑假正式开始了。

如果让莲巳敬人描述，假期生活可能比上学更累一些。比起上课，假期更完整的时间段让高强度体系化的练习成为了可能。假期才开始，他就从朔间零那里拿到了一张令人眼晕的日程表。

“光看这个安排可能会觉得你和我有深仇大恨吧。”莲巳敬人叹了口气。单看训练的天数并不算多，但各种课程排布几乎都是压着他的体力极限，一整个周期下来他估计只剩爬到床上昏迷的力气。

“我可是好好地参考了敬人的状况喔，”朔间零趴在他肩上戳着训练表，“毕竟之前伏案太久，体力状况差太远了。这样可当不了偶像啊。”

“如果以你为参照标准人类里面都挑不出几个吧？”拖着大型障碍物贴好日程表，莲巳敬人用手肘往后捅了捅，“不要紧吗，珍贵的休息时间跑来这里？”

可能是到了假期终于有充足的时间进行活动，朔间零已公开的行程表满到让人想联系未成年保护组织。莲巳敬人估算后悲哀的发现，同样的强度换成自己可能一周就要去医院找英智作伴了。如果没有足够的经验甚至发现不了两人间有多大差距，他默默叹了口气，在心里给训练表打上了重点标记。

“因为是珍贵的休息时间，所以更要过来才对。”朔间零长而有力的手臂揽住莲巳敬人的腰部，轻而易举地将他扣进怀里，“都是些无聊琐碎的工作，不做点什么给自己充电怎么行。”

“真不像你会用的形容……”未说完的话语被堵住，唇舌翻搅间莲巳敬人的气息很快变得杂乱。他红着脸推开朔间零，眼神里带着些无奈，“后天不是有行程在北海道，你准备在夏季的白天出门吗？”

“都硬成这个样子还能说出扫兴的话，我要怀疑敬人不爱我了喔。”朔间零伸手捉住已经明显充血挺立的器官，恶作剧般的捏了捏。本身就是容易冲动的年纪，又已经在身上烙印过那种绝顶的快感，莲巳敬人咬着牙开始一颗颗解朔间零衬衫的扣子。

“耽误时间被训斥的话，也不要找我哭。”

“很有自信嘛，那么提前说一下，‘感谢招待’？”

也许是顾忌时间，两人的动作都有些急促。朔间零从口袋里掏出一个小瓶子挤了些液体在手上，莲巳敬人还未看清便被刺入体内的手指梗住了呼吸。他这才意识到对方拿出来的是润滑剂。

“等下……哈……”莲巳敬人努力钳住朔间零手臂，“你就……嗯……这么揣着这东西过来了？”

“有什么问题吗，”朔间零的动作丝毫没有受到影响，手指巧妙地探入生殖腔，沿着内壁划过一圈，如愿以偿的收获了莲巳敬人颤抖的喘息，“顺便一提，安全套也一起买了哦。”

不管是带着这种东西上门拜访还是新晋偶像购买成人用品都很有问题才对，莲巳敬人想这样反驳，被含在体内的手指却突然开始曲张抠挖，酸胀甜美的快感瞬间冲入大脑，让他只能死死咬住嘴唇抑制过于甜腻的喘息。

收缩抽搐的甬道背叛了主人向入侵者发出邀请，朔间零从善如流的撤出手指，撕开套子戴上便直直的压了进去。润滑成分的使用让进入过程过于顺利，还来不及适应就被彻底撑开，胀痛尚未在莲巳敬人大脑中留下印记层层快感便席卷而上，拉扯着蛊惑着他跌入情潮。

肉体撞击和抽插时发出的水声在屋内回荡，夹杂着时不时溢出的破碎呻吟。莲巳敬人没有焦点的目光飘向窗外，金红色的朦胧暮光在他视网膜中投下意味不明的艳丽色块。

“敬人不专心哦。”朔间零叼着莲巳敬人后颈皮肤，咕哝不清地控诉。对方却没有接收到他坏心眼的抗议，紧紧地攀附在他身上一副舒服得快要哭起来的样子。再如何表现得游刃有余，实质上也只是青春期的少年而已，朔间零粗喘了几声，将阴茎狠狠顶住腔道底部，Alpha的块状结迅速凸起。

可能是橡胶薄膜减弱了摩擦，莲巳敬人并没有像第一次时完全丧失思维能力。后颈被噬咬和强行容纳Alpha阴茎结的疼痛吊住他最后一丝清明，让他近乎啜泣着呼唤同时给予他痛与欲的名字。

“你维持这个吸血鬼的人设是不是太用力了点？”莲巳敬人趴在垫子上，在朔间零拿酒精棉擦拭后颈咬痕时嘶声抽气。齿痕周围已经肿起，有几处还在微微渗着血丝，没被刺破皮肉的地方也红红紫紫的散布着细小的血点，顶在突出的脊骨上显得更加惨烈可怜。

“幸好还能被衣领遮住。”小心翼翼地套上T恤，莲巳敬人对着镜子照了半天才满意。朔间零坐在地上静静地看着他，指尖在膝盖敲击出轻快愉悦的节奏。

虽然感觉以自己的立场讲这种话多少有点奇怪，莲巳敬人还是说着路上小心把朔间零送到了寺院外。只是这种多少有些惆怅的心情，在发现对方把用剩下的润滑剂和安全套塞在垫子堆里后就灰飞烟灭了。红着脸骂了几句无可救药，莲巳敬人还是捏着仿佛有些烫手的成人用品放进抽屉底层。

努力挪动着酸痛的躯体蹭进浴室时，莲巳敬人终于第一百零一次确认朔间零真的没有留手。每一块肌肉都对他发出抗议，酸痛均匀得仿佛整个人扔进柠檬汁里腌渍过。

“所以我明天真的没办法去找你。”莲巳敬人躺在床上气息奄奄地对着电话说，耳机里天祥院英智的笑声让他怀疑对方肺部的供氧量是否还充足。

“啊，真想看看敬人现在的样子呢，我一定会拍下来好好保存的。”

“请务必不要这么做。以及，不要偷跑出医院给别人添麻烦。稍微恢复一下我就过去。”

“所以你真的完全按照朔间零的安排在训练吗？有点难以置信。”

“毕竟做偶像这件事他还挺专业的，仰仗前辈总比自己毫无头绪的摸索要好。”

“唔……我想说的并不是这个……”天祥院英智小声嘀咕了一下，随即转移了话题，“弓道社安排了假期活动吗？”

“并没有，怎么了？”

“稍微打听了一下，所有的社团都没有暑假活动的安排。”

“啊，猜到了。如果安排假期活动，所有的琐事都要指导老师负责，所以为了省事干脆取消，是这样吧？”想到每天上完课就急匆匆跑掉的老师，莲巳敬人也觉得有点头疼。

时间久了，刚入学时“这帮老师真的有在认真工作吗”的想法多少有些改观。普通学校里与学生相关的琐碎事务都由学生会负责管理协调，而在梦之咲就只能交给教职工一并负责。又要教学又要管理杂务，造成的后果自然是两边都做的马马虎虎。

“完全正确。学校老师需要负责的东西太多，这种时候肯定是多一事不如少一事。”

再三保证会在酸痛缓解后去医院探望好友，莲巳敬人挂掉电话后长叹一口气，各种乱糟糟的想法来来去去。

虽然实质上说学生会的职责就是处理学生相关的各项杂务，但光鲜亮丽的头衔和履历表上的记录还是会让学生们产生尊敬心理。拥有最强偶像科的梦之咲自然不可能会有比活动中的偶像更受人追捧的学生，但偶像们忙于活动也不可能有时间参与学生管理。这就进入了一个死循环。再想想梦之咲庞大的占地面积和应有尽有的设施，建立者当年也想不到光是维持最低限度的运转就会让教职员工们疲于奔命了吧？

脑海里的念头渐渐开始不受控制，莲巳敬人模糊的想起了一双鲜红的瞳孔。现在是在哪里，札幌还是冲绳？啊，不对，应该是在国外，昨晚的飞机。沉入睡眠前，他最后记得的东西是那张看过无数次的行程安排。

当莲巳敬人对暑假有个确切的印象时，假期已经过去了一半。有太多的东西来瓜分他的时间。偶像训练，帮忙寺院事务，探望那个哪怕在医院里也不会放过他的童年玩伴，为自己喜欢的作品画一些同人——虽然已经放弃做漫画家但他并不打算放弃绘画，以及，等待偶尔会前来拜访的朔间零。拜访可能不是个确切的形容，但要让莲巳敬人找一个合适的词汇来描述这种行为也有些困难。

“别笑了，英智，”莲巳敬人叹气，并开始第一百零一次后悔谈起这个话题，“是你先问为什么我身上会有味道的。”

“哈哈……”天祥院英智擦了擦眼角溢出的泪水，深呼吸几次平复心跳，“不过想象在两个通告间只有40小时空闲却还是带着残留的眼线出现在寺院的朔间零，真的会给人相当大的冲击啊。”

拒绝去想如果英智发现他们几乎每次见面都会滚在一起会发生什么，莲巳敬人第一次感激自己的第二性别是最普通的Beta，毕竟，当一个Alpha和Omega搞在一起后，全世界都会知道发生了什么。

“一般人受到冲击绝不是你这个反应才对，”莲巳敬人疲惫的捏了捏鼻梁，“我不知道你是怎么把自己搞到一放假就进了医院但……”

“因为你整个学期大部分时间都跟朔间零黏在一起？”

“英智！”

“嗯嗯，放松放松，”天祥院英智假装咳了两声，满意地看见好友面上的气恼转化成担忧，“不是什么大问题，毕竟夏天对我来说总是有点难过。只是，我不确定他让你发生的改变是不是都是好的。”他的眼里带着一点担忧。莲巳敬人，他从小一起长大的友人，并不像他一样是个能把筹码全压上去的赌徒。而对方现在的表现已经完全验证了他的担忧。

“真少见到你操心的样子，”讶异于天祥院英智的敏锐，莲巳敬人试着露出毫无异常的微笑，“但我很好，所以请你继续好好养病。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轻信一捧热血能淌三万里

“非常好，节奏上已经没问题了。”朔间零撩开垂落到面颊上的发丝，运动让他过于白皙的肤色泛起了淡淡粉红。“那么接下来注意卡点，从第一个八拍开始，我们继续。”

等到朔间零喊出“停”的瞬间，莲巳敬人立刻倒在了地板上，过量的酸痛让他连挪动手指都有些困难。疲劳甚至带来了轻微的眩晕，尤其在朔间零蹲下低头看他时。莲巳敬人已经放弃去问似乎一跳下飞机就飞奔过来的人累不累，至少在一起跳完两小时舞的现在，他明显才是累坏的那个。

“地板太凉会伤害肌肉。”朔间零把莲巳敬人从地上捞起来放进垫子堆里，“能跟上我的训练安排，敬人真的很厉害。”

“明明拿来日程表的人就是你，为什么一副惊奇的样子？反正不是拼命也做不到的事情，所以就照做了。”

“当然不是，我可不是那种会搞出不切实际目标的人，但看着敬人努力到爬不起来的样子还是会觉得开心呢。”

“不要就这么把坏心思说出来啊！”

朔间零揉了揉莲巳敬人的头发，这一举动迅速抹消了对方的怒气。发带吸收了汗水，所以掌中的发丝依然松散柔软。朔间零没法否认，在不打算回家的日子里，这种鲜活的挣扎的努力姿态让那些令人烦躁的东西平息了一些。

“我去冲个澡。”莲巳敬人踉跄的爬起来，摇摇晃晃走了出去。朔间零目送他离开房间，有点担忧他会不会摔倒或者撞墙。屋子里只剩练习曲循环往复的播放，他按下暂停，随便抽了张CD塞进去，在圆滑流畅的小号声中微微放松了无意识紧绷的肩膀。

赶通告并没有看起来那么累，只是没有那么有趣。差不多的舞台，差不多的曲子，差不多的商场和晚宴，连那些品牌和赞助商的名字听起来也没什么区别。当然，还有那些狂热程度也差不多的粉丝。安抚、引领、帮助，他天生就擅长这些，但这也无法消除可能是第一百个带着发情期信息素气味的Omega冲向他时蔓延而上的乏味。朔间零坚信自己走在正确的方向上，只是不知道哪一步才能真正让他前进，也不知道要走到什么地步才能达成目标。没人能告诉他这个，所以他还要继续。

门咔哒一声打开，莲巳敬人擦着头发走进来。热水似乎很好地带走了劳累，夹杂着水汽的沐浴液清香将他笼罩其中，属于朔间零的腥甜淡的几乎察觉不出。“在看什么？”

朔间零低下头，发现手指正无意识地在摞起来的CD盒上摩挲。那里面有好几张他不熟悉的专辑。

“啊，只是发现了敬人的喜好，”朔间零露出毫无瑕疵的微笑，“在音乐鉴赏上终于成长到拥有自我的品味了，稍微有点开心。”

“我知道摇滚脱胎于爵士也知道你更擅长后者，”莲巳敬人慢吞吞的瞥了他一眼，面颊上飘起淡淡红晕，“只是爵士的自由性有点困难。毕竟，我既没有天赋也没有足够的基础可以驾驭这个。”

朔间零的微笑加深了一点。他对自己的才能有足够清晰的认知，但得到看重之人的赞赏也带给他相当的愉悦感。朔间零当然知道莲巳敬人更偏爱摇滚，哪怕从第一次分享耳机开始对方听到的都是爵士乐。这种可以将两人关系完全指代的意向令人沉迷，足以抵消不知从何而起的淡淡焦躁。

“单从理论知识的高度，敬人已经超过偶像所需了。想要再进一步的话，要学的东西会很多哦。”朔间零撑着下巴歪头看向莲巳敬人。也许那些无聊通告剩下的最大好处，就是让他可以从各个方面各种角度总结经验再交给需要这些的人。这多少能让无意义的行为变得有趣一些。

“能听到这么直白的赞赏，今天有什么特殊的事情吗？”莲巳敬人将自己扔进靠垫堆，疲劳的声线带着浓重的鼻音。

“快开学了所以没有什么行程要赶算吗？”

莲巳敬人眨了眨眼，“啊，”他无意识的重复了一遍，像是才意识到朔间零说了什么，“啊。”

太多东西塞满了莲巳敬人的脑子，时间流逝和开学临近似乎变成了两条不相干的线，让他在专注一项时无暇顾及另一边。直到现在，两条线并成了一条。

“喂，怎么这个表情，”朔间零噗嗤一声笑了出来，“过糊涂了？”

毫无威胁的瞪了对方一眼，莲巳敬人抓过耳机戴上，选了一首喜欢的歌开始扒带。不管怎样，多学一些东西总是好的，他在分析和弦和节奏鼓点间思索着，目光却不自觉看向撑着头在稿纸上涂写的朔间零。莲巳敬人隐约知道对方在做什么，只是想到自己离有资格跨出那一步尚有很远距离时还是会有些灰心，又徒劳的自我安慰谁叫那是朔间零。有那么一瞬间莲巳敬人疯狂地想知道所谓的血与蜜闻起来究竟是什么感觉，又在下一秒把这个念头藏进不见天日的缝隙。

“帮你铺床，还是就在这边？”看着窗外天已黑透却依然没有离开意思的朔间零，莲巳敬人叹了口气问。

“被扔在一个人的练习室不是太可怜了吗，去你屋子吧，我会尽量安静些。”

莲巳敬人摘下耳机，穿过漆黑安静的庭院回到卧室。他将桌椅书籍挪开，想了想还是从壁橱里取出了两人份的寝具。中途朔间零走进来从衣柜的中取走一套换洗衣物，那里已经有了一块他专属的区域。

“似乎是发生了一些不太方便回家的状况。”这样跟父母解释朔间零不正常的留宿频率后，获得了极大体谅的莲巳敬人不禁开始怀疑他们到底脑补了些什么。

台灯黯淡的光晕笼罩在朔间零身上，隔开了他和周围浓烈的黑。莲巳敬人躺在被褥里，隔着铺陈好的寝具看他阅读、书写、修改，神色难得一见的认真。似乎是发现了他的凝视，朔间零抬眼看过来，唇边浮起安抚的笑容。像是有什么悬浮的东西终于平稳降落，莲巳敬人就这样滑向黑沉的睡梦。

“当班长还真是辛苦啊。”再一次将跑错教室的学生送回正确的班级，天祥院英智戳了戳瘫坐在座位上的好友。

哪怕曾经掌握着整班的出勤表，学生缺勤的情况依旧比莲巳敬人预想还严重。开学已经近一周，仍然会有不明状况的学生走进原先的班级然后与整屋的同学老师面面相觑。

“这些人也太不遵守校规……等等，梦之咲有校规这种东西吗？”莲巳敬人趴在桌上，浑身弥漫着疲惫的气息。

“应该还是有的，只不过没什么人在乎吧。毕竟偶像活动和大部分常规规定都会冲突。”

“那应该修改规定而不是干脆让大家自由散漫着行动。”莲巳敬人叹了口气，“下节课我去图书馆翻翻资料好了。”

“敬人居然也要逃课，”天祥院英智摆出一副发现新大陆的表情，“真的不是什么坏学生假扮的吗？”

“影音教室报了设备损坏，所以下节课是自习。倒是你，重新分班居然没有做手脚跟日日树分到一起？”

“啊哈哈，我也不是那种执念深重的人嘛……”

这话莲巳敬人半个字都不相信，但再说什么也只会被继续胡搅蛮缠。他满心疲惫地摇摇头，离开了教室。

站在图书馆，莲巳敬人又叹了口气，开学以来他的叹气频率似乎有点过高了。图书馆里空无一人，前台和阅读桌上零散堆放着各种书籍，看起来像是很久都没有整理过了。莲巳敬人大略扫了几眼书架就看到好几本摆错区域的书。啊，我早该知道的。他默默想着，下意识地开始整理起来。

“你是……莲巳同学？”

迟疑的声音响起时，莲巳敬人正努力抱着臂弯里的五本书，并试图把另外两本放错架子的也加进去。他抬起头，在脑海中搜索到了对方的名字。隔壁班的青叶纺，似乎是个很安静的人。

“啊，是青叶同学。”莲巳敬人慢吞吞的站起来，看向同样抱着一摞书的青叶纺。“青叶同学是图书管理员么？”

“并不是，”青叶纺笑了笑将两本书放上书架，“只是单纯喜欢看书而已。莲巳同学是来找资料？”

“是的，有些想要查询的东西。但是放着图书馆这么乱也不行，所以稍微帮忙整理一下。”

整理干净桌面后莲巳敬人终于能安心坐下翻阅校规。看了几页他就发现，这套规则很可能在建校时就已经做好，才使得规章制度与学校定位有很大出入。结果就是整套规定没怎么实施就被丢弃不见天日。莲巳敬人逐条研读，试着找出适用于梦之咲现状的条款。有用的东西比他预想的要多，问题在于如何让这些规定真正实施。应该没有老师愿意做这些额外工作，一个一年级学生也很难说服别人自我约束。

“果然还是需要体系化的学生自治么……”莲巳敬人喃喃自语，旁边专心读着什么的青叶纺看了他一眼，合上了手中的书。

“我想你可能需要这个。”

一个文件袋被递到莲巳敬人面前。他从满满当当的笔记中抬头，略带一点迷茫的看向青叶纺。

“档案室里找到的，梦之咲的学生会资料。我看你这几天好像在关注这个。”

“谢谢，”莲巳敬人接过来，牛皮纸的边缘已经有些破损，“原来梦之咲有过学生会吗？”

“虽然非常短暂但确实存在过，我也是整理档案室时才知道的。”

再次向青叶纺道谢后莲巳敬人抽出了一沓边缘微微泛黄的文件，快速浏览一遍后找到了组建学生会的章程，并对着“至少一名指导教师”和“全校半数学生签署同意”两条皱起了眉。

“这么说的话确实有些麻烦，”坐在咖啡厅里，天祥院英智翻着莲巳敬人的笔记，“尤其是要半数学生签署，现在学生的出勤率可能都到不了一半吧。你想好了，确定要组建学生会吗？”

“总不能就这么放任下去。完全没有规则的环境可不是什么好事，更何况学生本身就是容易被外界影响的群体。”莲巳敬人看着一脸兴味盎然的友人，不顾对方抗议的把冰红茶换成了热茶，“我知道你肯定是想做什么才会来梦之咲上学，但不管你有什么打算，都得先把身体养好才行。再进医院的话我可不会帮你求情。”

“是是，知道了，敬人妈妈。”

从头组建学生会需要做的准备相当多。拖重新分班的福，莲巳敬人对年级中大部分学生都有些许印象，收集签名的起步阶段还算顺利。

只是接下来的进展就非常艰难了，甚至连几乎没在学校出席过的朔间零都看出了他的苦恼。

“组建学生会？”美艳到能令人心脏骤停的面孔上浮现起些许疑惑，“为什么突然想做这个？”

“就是单纯的想要做点什么吧。”趁着一个练习小节结束，莲巳敬人停下动作喘了口气，“毕竟大部分学生都不像我们这样，学校对他们而言还是很重要的。”既没有天赋也没有资源，靠着满腔的梦想踏进校门，又在一潭死水中慢慢被埋没。他总觉得世界不应该是这样。

“啊，这倒是像你会说的话。”朔间零若有所思地点点头，“那么进展如何？”

“非常不顺利。”通过镜子悄悄观察着朔间零的反应，莲巳敬人紧张地问出酝酿了无数遍的话语，“如果……我能组建学生会成功，你要不要来当学生会长？”

“好啊。”

过于轻易的应允让莲巳敬人不由得停下了动作。他关掉伴奏大步走到朔间零面前，紧盯着对方的眼睛试图从中找出玩笑的痕迹。朔间零被他的动作逗笑，伸手揉了揉泛着汗水潮气的发丝。

“明明是你来问的，怎么一副这个表情？”

“……只是没想到你会就这么答应。”

“这么一想的话，如果你去说我要当学生会长，估计一下子就能攒够签名了吧？”

“谁会去做这种事情啊？本来就是我的事情，麻烦你已经很过分了……”

“不过分喔，”朔间零笑着打断他的话，“对我而言本来也没有什么称得上麻烦的事情，能帮上敬人的忙我很开心。”


	8. Chapter 8

虽然有了朔间零的保证，但学生会长的人选反而是这个阶段最不重要的事情。在签名收集进展缓慢的情况下，莲巳敬人不得不转而推进另一件必须完成的条件——寻找指导教师。私下调查了学校里所有老师后他注意到了门章臣。不管是履历还是性格门章臣都非常适合担当这一职务，莲巳敬人要做的只是找到方法说服他。

为此他花费了一周时间跑遍整个校园，登记每一个废弃的教室和损坏的设施，接触所有的学生社团和同好会。这些行动让他的签名簿上又增加了半页内容。当他带着所有这些资料站在门章臣办公桌前时，面前严肃的成年人露出了可以称得上讶异的表情。

“以一个一年级学生，不，哪怕单纯的以学生身份而言，你做的超乎预料的好。”门章臣谨慎地评估着莲巳敬人撰写的材料，“但我注意到你还没有收集到足够的签名。对于组建学生会而言，这点才是最重要的。”

“我还在努力，并且会尽量快的完成。”

“这一点上我也无法提供帮助。但无论结果如何，你已经证明了自己的能力。看到梦之咲还有这么认真努力的学生，作为老师也很开心。”门章臣话语中带着些许期许，而这期许却让他的心更加沉重。

然而在他的压力到达顶峰之前，事情出现了转机。

鉴于偶像科的学生基本上已经被莲巳敬人问了至少一遍，计算了一下缺少的签名数量后他决定去普通科试试运气。虽然对于普通科的学生毫无了解，但缺乏学生会想必也对他们的学校生活造成了困扰。而且高于平均水准的外貌也许能让他再获得一些同情分。

但面对着长长的甚至拐了几个弯的签字队伍，莲巳敬人还是有一瞬间怀疑起了现实。

最初他只是趁着午休的时候跑到了普通科的区域。相同的校服略微缓解了紧张感，让他拦下一名女生时声音不至于颤抖。

“非常抱歉，”沐浴着对方疑惑的眼神，他努力维持着温和亲切的笑容，“能耽误你一些时间吗？”

已经经历过的上百次讲解让他非常顺畅的说明了自己的目的和请求。只是看着女生越来越亮的双眼和一瞬间恍然大悟的眼神，让莲巳敬人不得不开始回顾自己讲述的内容是否真有对方表现得那么触动人心。

“所以你是偶像科的学生，”女生眨了眨眼，她接过本子潦草的写下自己的名字，眼神在他的领带和面庞上巡视，“一年级的？”

“啊，是的。”莲巳敬人内心为自己后辈的身份升起了些许不安。

“你这边还缺很多签名吗，我可以叫朋友来帮忙哦？”

“诶？这……不会太麻烦你了吗？”

“不会哦，我有不少朋友会对这个感兴趣呢，如果你放学后可以过来的话。”

“当然可以，非常感谢你的帮助！”莲巳敬人十分惊喜，诚挚地向女生道谢。

依他的设想，女生所谓的朋友也不过是三五个人。但当他转过教学楼拐角，看到几个班数量的学生三三两两站着聊天时，险些以为自己走错地方。

“啊，莲巳君。”中午的女生朝他挥了挥手，旁边几个女孩子看到他后发出了小小的惊呼。

“千早同学，”他记起女生写下的名字，略有些局促的打了招呼，“这些……都是你的朋友吗？”

“嗯……这么说也没错啦。”对方的回复暧昧不清。但看着聚集的学生在女生的指挥下排成整齐的队伍，依次来他面前签字，莲巳敬人还是稍微压下了心里的疑惑。也许对方的人缘真的非常好吧。

被女生召集来的学生也几乎全是同性，间或几个男生插在中间显得有些格格不入。好在莲巳敬人有丰富的漫展坐摊经验，这样的排队量还不至于带来太大压力。不断递出签名簿并向每一个留下签名的学生认真道谢，漫长的队伍渐渐到了尽头。

“真不知道该如何感谢你才好。”计算了一下收集到的签名，莲巳敬人惊喜的发现已经略微超过了所需的数量，他再次郑重地向女生道谢。

“诶，已经够了吗？”听到他的回应，女生也很开心的样子，“太好了，毕竟能让朔间桑当学生会长我们也非常开心啊。”

“啊……”莲巳敬人困惑的眨了眨眼。

“一直跟朔间桑在一起的那个一年级生，就是你吧。”看着他愣住的表情，女生噗嗤一声笑了出来，“我还找了去过live的朋友确认，她说你身上确实有朔间桑的味道。咦，难道你申请建立学生会不是准备让朔间桑当会长吗？”

“是要找他没错……”

“嗯嗯，我就知道没猜错。”女生满意地点点头，对他露出鼓励的微笑，“我们都超~期待的，加油哦！”

“喂，不至于吧。”朔间零戳了戳一脸消沉的莲巳敬人，“你都在live现场感受过了，居然没能想到这个吗？”

“我也没想到你的粉丝群体居然分布这么广泛啊……”居然连自己的样貌都能迅速辨认出来，这就是迷妹的力量吗？莲巳敬人把脸埋在抱枕里，声音含混不清，“还说不想借助你的力量……”

“但是敬人已经做得很棒了。我都没想到你这么快就能达成，不愧是我最关注的小朋友。”

“不要总是说这种话，”明明也只比他大一岁而已，却比很多成年人都更加强大。这就是……天才吗？莲巳敬人叹着气横了一眼朔间零，“你这种人，生来就是打击别人自信心的吧？”

“是的哟，所以要放弃吗，小~鬼？”

“……怎么可能啊？”

稍微发泄了一下心中烦闷，莲巳敬人揉了揉脸爬起来。学生会建立后要做的事情只会越来越多，反正他也很早就认清了自己只是一个普通人的现实。如果不付出数倍的努力，就连进入天才们视野的资格也会失去。

刚刚成立的梦之咲学生会严格来说只有两名成员。与学校沟通后，莲巳敬人争取到了三周的缓冲期。在这期间学生会需要逐步负责起学生相关的事物，慢慢融入整个学校的体系当中。好在他事先已经进行了一部分工作，目前社团相关只需要整理废弃的活动室并维修相关设施，再按照社团的情况一一分配就可以了。现在摆在他面前最紧急的问题，是如何招募足够维持学生会运作的人手。

就像朔间零之前的玩笑，当他成为学生会长的那刻起，雪片般的报名表就持续飞进还空空荡荡的学生会办公室。莲巳敬人不得不花费大量的时间甄别确实能被他所用的人选。再加上数项同时压过来的工作，他只好将部分报名表带到自习课上处理。

一遍遍研究后他将选出来的名单交给了朔间零，面试后又被筛出去两个人。

“这个男生加入学生会只为了让简历好看，能力不行。”朔间零抖了抖手上的报名表，“至于这个女生……她能力倒是有，但也是最麻烦的那类粉丝。”

莲巳敬人不准备思考朔间零是怎么在不超过五句话的情况下摸清每个人底细的。他早已习惯从身边的人身上获得挫败感，也学会了看淡这种差距。手头堆积的工作那么多，他还是考虑一下今天几点能回家比较现实。

“看起来好忙的样子啊。”

听到天祥院英智的声音，莲巳敬人从厚厚一沓文件后面抬起头。

“我来交社团申请，”天祥院英智晃晃手上的表格，“麻烦你通融下咯。”

“中午才把重新开放社团申请的通知贴出去，你这是早有预谋吗？”莲巳敬人嘀咕着接过了纸张，“正好卡在社团最低成员人数上……朔间凛月？”

他一脸怀疑的又确认了一遍，成员中确实有自己熟悉的那个名字。天祥院英智脸上依旧带着令人捉摸不透的微笑，对他本性还算了解的莲巳敬人十分确定对方又打算搞出什么麻烦了。只是天祥院英智拿来的社团申请表虽然人数卡着最低线但完全符合规定，他没有理由不予通过。

“现在空余活动室还很多，不过大部分还在修缮。”他看向天祥院英智的眼神依旧带着疑惑，但对着童年玩伴还是流露出了不自觉的关照，“有什么要求吗？”

“要朝向和景色都好的。内部设施无所谓，我自己布置。”

“果然是你的风格。”签字，盖章，莲巳敬人把社团申请表递了回去，抽出一份文件继续看了起来，“我是不知道你打算干什么，但麻烦记得自己的身体状况。珍惜一下不用住院的生活好吗？”

“敬人真的很爱念呢，”天祥院英智略带好奇的看着他面前堆起来的文件，与屋子正中央空空荡荡的会长办公桌形成了鲜明对比，“这么多工作都没抹掉你的精力吗？”

“批文件又不用嘴。而且你少做一些让人操心的事情就不会被念了吧。”

“是是是，我先走了喔。”天祥院英智打着哈哈快步走出了学生会室。

“真是的，英智这家伙……”莲巳敬人叹了口气，继续埋头于厚厚的文件中。

当他准备回家时天已经黑透了。刚进学生会的成员一时无法接手复杂的工作，只能安排一些轻松的活计慢慢锻炼。朔间零不常来学校，他也不想给对方增加太多工作量，只有一些必须要会长签署的文件才会摆到对方桌上。因而在这些天全部事务基本由他一人承担，即使已经在暑假进行过体力锻炼依然感觉有些吃不消。

“啊，已经九点了……”踏进寺院大门的莲巳敬人打着哈欠向练习室走去。已经是平时睡觉的时间，但他还是决定去练习一下再休息。他打开练习室门，被倾泻而出的灯光晃了神，“……零？”

盘坐在地上的朔间零听见声响，抬头看了过来。不知是不是错觉，莲巳敬人从他的表情上看出了一丝怒气。

“这么晚了才回来？”

“工作太多，不知不觉就这个点了。”莲巳敬人活动了一下酸痛的肩膀，放下书包脱下外套开始解领带。

“现在还要练习吗？”看着他取出练习服，朔间零放下笔站起来。

“是啊，至少练一段舞。”他现在连大脑的运转都有些迟缓，不管是乐器还是声乐练习都只会事半功倍，不如选不太费脑子的项目。

听到回答，朔间零快步走过来捏了一下他僵硬的肩颈，听到倒抽气的嘶声后皱起了眉头，“都这样了还练什么，去睡觉。”

“可是……”

“去睡觉。”

察觉到了对方声音中的冷意，莲巳敬人从善如流的放弃了训练的计划。潦草洗漱完铺设床铺时他还在思考着朔间零生气的原因，却在躺倒后下一秒就进入了梦乡。


End file.
